


Assertive Dance

by Solverne



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Solavellan, modern day AU, solavellan smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solverne/pseuds/Solverne
Summary: It's taken Aadya Lavellan so long to get Solas to open up to her, but she's starting to grow impatient. Tonight, at Josephine's First Day party, she will take the initiative and make her move with the encouragement of her friends.





	Assertive Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut writing, so please give me feedback on it! >.<  
> It's also my submission piece for Sub Solas Week 2017. Enjoy! :3

Aadya Lavellan slid out of her friend’s car, stood upright, and straightened her white dress with golden trim, the fabric hugging her curves graciously. It was a one shoulder with a short, but tight fitting, sleeve that hugged her left bicep. The neckline dipped low, but wasn’t too revealing of her cleavage. Nearly all of her right leg was covered by the bottom of the gown, but her left leg was almost entirely exposed up until her upper thigh, where the material began again, holding fast to her body. Strapped along her ankles and up to her mid-calf were black Roman style sandals. She hadn’t gone overboard with her jewelry, just a silver arm bangle on her right arm and silver hoop earrings. The contrast against her dark skin also complimented her stark white vallaslin that marked her to honor June. Her ebony black locks were held up in a tight bun, though several strands fell loose to frame her face. The dress gave her a feeling of power, perhaps it was just the wiles of a woman, but she still felt odd. She spun to look at her best friend as he climbed out of the driver’s seat, adorned in a flashy black and white tuxedo, complete with coattails and a bow tie. “Dorian, are you sure this isn’t too much?”

 

“Too much? Amatus, look at yourself! You are stunning and dare I say,  _ sexy _ . You know what your looks tell me? You are powerful, you are beautiful, you are  _ available _ , but you aren’t desperate.” Dorian ran over to the passenger’s side of his car and held up an arm. “Now, I know more than anyone all the struggling you’ve gone through to get Solas to open up to you. Andraste knows what you see in that man, but I will support you nonetheless,” he added with a smirk and a wink. “Tonight, I feel, is the night! There will be wine, desserts, and best of all, dancing. My dear, you can  _ dance _ .”

 

Aadya’s cheeks warmed as she looped her arm with Dorian’s, the two taking slow steps to the mansion that stood before them. “You’re trying to get me to get Solas to take the next step by getting him drunk and dancing for him?”

 

“No, no. Not  _ drunk _ . The wine will just help loosen him up a little. Everyone knows he has quite a stick up his-”

 

“Dorian!”

 

“What? It’s true.”

 

“Still, you need to behave yourself!”

 

“As you wish, Amatus. I’m on my best behavior now, promise.”

 

“That gleam in your eye tells me otherwise,” she muttered, pinching his arm lightly. He gasped in mock hurt and swatted her hand. 

 

The two entered through the front door in giggles, but pulled themselves together. Once the doors opened, there was the sound of slow jazz music, chattering of attendees, the smell of alcohol in the air, and a rush of heat to greet them from all the bodies. Quickly, they were found by the hostess herself. Josephine came rushing up, dressed in an elegant golden a-line gown with a cowl neckline. “Aadya! Dorian! I’m so glad you decided to come. You both look lovely.”

 

Aadya embraced her friend. “Josie, you look beautiful, too. And this! Look how many people came.”

 

“Yes, I’m quite pleased.” Josephine beamed with a quick clap of her hands. “Well, soon, there will be some snacks on their way out. There’s plenty of wine and champagne to choose from. Oh, a few beers as well, at Varric and Sera’s insistence. Most of everything is going on in here, but the backyard gardens are available if you’d like to get a breath of fresh air.”

 

“When will the  _ real _ dancing begin?” Dorian inquired smugly, ignoring Aadya’s scolding glare.

 

Josephine shared a knowing look with him. “Soon enough. Enjoy the party! This will be a First Day to remember!”

 

Dorian slipped his arm out of Aadya’s and laced his fingers through hers, encouraging her along. He quickly found a tray of wine glasses and picked one up, passing it along to her before claiming one for himself. They mingled about with the few people that were present there that they knew. When they found The Iron Bull, clad in a nice button up shirt and dress pants, sipping on a beer, they hovered near him. The trio spent quite some time talking and catching up, getting lost in the growing party atmosphere. As promised, the casual, swaying jazz music died away and was replaced by much louder music with heavy bass. The crowd cheered and many bodies moved to the center of the dance floor. Though Aadya’s foot began tapping, she found herself sighing. She’d kept sweeping the room with her watchful dark blue eyes, but she hadn’t seen the man she’d been looking for all evening. The man she could almost call her boyfriend.

 

“Here we go!” Dorian shouted above the music. He shrugged out of his jacket, handing it to Iron Bull. “Amatus, this is your music! Let’s go!”

 

Aadya refused to move when Dorian tugged on her wrist. She looked at him with her crestfallen expression. “He isn’t here, Dorian. He isn’t coming.”

 

“Horseshit,” she heard Iron Bull scoff. When she raised a puzzling eyebrow, he gave her the most disbelieving look she’d ever seen. “You’re here. He’ll be here. The night is still young. He’s probably just being stupid and having some internal debate on whether or not he should, but he’ll end up losing.”

 

“So until then, let’s get  _ you _ loosened up. Have some fun,” Dorian insisted, inching them towards the dance floor.

 

Aadya couldn’t help but crack a smile at her two best friends. She set her wine glass down by Iron Bull and followed Dorian out to dance. Smashed in there among all the bodies and feeling all the heat and the bass pounding in her head, she laughed and began rolling her hips and losing herself to the music. She saw Dorian nod approvingly and say something to her, but it was too loud for her to catch it. Knowing him as well as she did, it was probably just him encouraging her and praising her for allowing herself to cut loose. She jumped around with all the others and could have sworn she caught glimpses of Sera and maybe Blackwall in the crowd. Blackwall, dancing to this kind of music? Who knew?

 

When the song shifted without a break into the Cha Cha Slide, Aadya could only laugh. Leave it to Josephine to compile a playlist with any kind of dance on it. Others around her also laughed, but very few people left the dance floor. Dorian shoved her playfully and she could see the sweat beading on his head and neck. She felt just as warm. Still, she loved this crowd. Why couldn’t they act like kids sometimes and dance to one of the simplest line dances known to man?

 

They were well into the dance, clapping their hands rhythmically, and shifted their positions when Aadya finally caught a glimpse of him. 

 

Solas.

 

He’d come.

 

He was standing off to the side where Iron Bull had been earlier. The qunari had cackled when the Cha Cha came on and slammed his beer down, joining them, not wanting to miss out on the fun. In his hand was a half empty glass of wine that he seemed to be swirling without paying attention to it. His eyes were locked on her. She froze for a second, but it was just long enough to be slammed into by Sera, who shouted for her to pay attention. Aadya tried to focus on the dance again, but she suddenly felt extremely self-conscious of the way she was moving.

 

No. What was it Dorian had said? She was powerful? He was right. She needed to listen to him. She’d allowed her relationship with Solas to move slow, as he had wanted, but lately, she’d grown impatient. She had seen the dark looks he’d given her, felt his lingering touches, tasted the desire on his lips, but something was still holding him back. She was determined to show him how much she wanted him. She needed to have confidence in herself tonight.

 

As the song faded out into another, Aadya slipped off of the dance floor, wiping at her forehead with the back of her hand. She made her way over to the wall and gave a tender smile to Solas. She paused, trying to think of what to say. “You came.”

 

“I did,” he replied shortly, yet smoothly. He wore a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It tucked into his dark dress pants. He seemed so casual, yet at the same time, Aadya couldn’t help but think about how handsome he looked. He reached behind him and offered her a fresh glass of wine. “You were doing a lot of dancing out there.”

 

Aadya took the glass with a small giggle. “Well, you know me. If I wasn’t a dancer, I don’t know what I’d do with myself. Are you going to dance any?”

 

“If the proper song plays, perhaps I will.”

 

She leaned against the wall beside him, taking a sip of her drink. “Well, then, I’ll wait here and hope the right one comes on.”

 

His lips turned up into an amused smirk. He took a long sip out of his own glass before shifting his gaze back to her, his eyes lingering. “You look...breathtaking.”

 

While Aadya’s heart fluttered at his compliment, she kept her composure. “Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself.”

 

His chuckled surprised her. “Even though I did not come in a three piece suit like Dorian did?”

 

“Have you  _ seen _ Dorian? He’s starting to  _ lose _ his clothes.” She fanned herself with her free hand. “It’s hot out there.”

 

“Would you like to step outside to cool off?”

 

She agreed without hesitation and her pulse quickened as Solas offered his arm to her. They walked close together to the back of the mansion and stepped outside. The cool air blasted against Aadya’s skin and she sighed audibly with relief. They strided down the steps that led to a large three-tier fountain that marked the beginning of the gardens of the Montilyet Estate. They sunk down onto one of the stone benches that faced the fountain. While there were a few others lingering about in the gardens, Aadya felt that the sudden silence was deafening in and of itself. There was a light breeze rustling the trees and bushes and the trickle of the water in the fountain was calming.  _ Confidence _ , she reminded herself.

 

“Is this better?” Solas inquired.

 

“Much, yes,” she concurred. She let the pregnant pause hang in the air for a moment before clearing her throat. “Solas? What made you decide to come tonight?”

 

“While the thought of the obnoxious music and the large crowd was off-putting… I knew that you’d come without a doubt,” he said, his tone slightly husky. With a teasing glimmer in his eyes, he added, “I couldn’t leave you here by yourself. Especially not when you look so...alluring.”

 

“Alluring?” she echoed with a soft laugh. “Hardly.”

 

Solas replied quickly. “You underestimate yourself, Aadya. You didn’t see all the eyes that were on you.” When she gave him an expression of incredulity, he insisted, “There were. All these men had their eyes on you, lusting after you as though you were just...a prize to be won.”

 

“Then what am I, Solas?” she whispered, licking her lips.

 

“You are...so much more than that. You are a beautiful and fierce woman with an indomitable spirit. If you wanted, you could bring all those men to their knees with a single word. They would beg to not leave your presence.”

 

She sat still, stunned. Maybe Dorian was right after all about loosening Solas up with the wine. She tucked one of the loose strands of hair behind her elongated ear. “Sweet talker.”

 

Solas cupped her cheek, his thumb running along the lines of her vallaslin. He gazed into her eyes and she did the same, falling into the blues of his eyes as she had done so many times before. When he began to lean in, his eyes starting to slide shut, Aadya reached up and halted him by placing a hand on his chest. His eyes snapped back open, his brows furrowing with concern. She explained softly, “I’ve been nice and let you set the pace. But tonight, it’s my turn. You…” She grazed her fingernails along the surface of his skin on his neck. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and pulled back, looking up at him through her thick eyelashes. “Owe me a dance.”

 

She stood and sauntered back towards the stairs that would lead her inside, making sure to sway her hips more than normal. She didn’t have to look to know that Solas was following after her.  _ Confidence _ , she reassured herself.

 

They walked back into the loud mansion, Solas’s hand touching the small of her back. Now seized by her teasing attitude, she shied away from him. With her lips curled up in a smirk, she tutted. “Not until the dance may you touch me.”

 

She could see the very moment when his eyes darkened. His nostrils flared ever so slightly as he took a deep breath. Just as it looked like he thought about disobeying her, she skipped ahead of him, out of reach. This was like a dance. She could take the lead and have him follow, she just needed to be steadfast. She could make other men beg with a single word, he’d said? Though he acted superior at times, Solas, too, was just a man. She could prove him right.

 

They walked back to where they’d been previously, Aadya noting that Solas’s free hand was clutched into a fist. She giggled internally and set her glass down, observing the dance floor. The crowd had thinned out a little, many people clinging to the walls, sipping on drinks and nibbling on the snacks that had been set out on a long table off to the side. She had finally spotted everyone. Vivienne was exchanging words with Josephine and Leliana, Cassandra and Varric were hovering in a corner near Cullen, who looked less than thrilled to be present, and she’d caught barely a glimpse of Cole somewhere in the crowd. Out of all of them, even more than Cullen, she was surprised to see Cole show up.

 

Another few songs played and Aadya migrated the two of them to go keep Cassandra, Cullen, and Varric company for a time. The blonde haired man expressed his gratitude while Varric noted that any girls that had been ogling at Cullen were suddenly too afraid to come and approach him. When Cassandra inquired as to why that would be, Varric shrugged and said, “What can I say? You two are very intimidating ladies to the general public.”

 

Another couple of songs went by before there was a lull in-between. Josephine announced for those who didn’t want to participate in a slower round dance to clear the floor. Solas stepped forward, away from the wall, and faced Aadya with a small bow and an extended hand. “May I have this next dance, Aadya?”

 

Though he didn’t betray it in his tone, Aadya could see the pleading in his eyes. She smiled and slipped her hand into his. “You may.”

 

“Way to make the rest of us look bad,” Varric called after them.

 

Aadya and Solas took their place on the floor across from each other, women on one side in a single line, men on the other. Aadya was pleased to see that several of her friends had taken to the floor. Varric and Cassandra, Dorian and Iron Bull, Blackwall and Josephine, and...had Leliana blackmailed Cullen to get him out onto the floor? Aadya wasn’t sure she’d ever seen the man dance. He’d surely never come to another party again after this.

 

As soon as the music swelled with a violin, Aadya nearly laughed at the familiar instrumental piece that had played in one of Cassandra’s favorite movies. She gave a small curtsy to Solas as he bowed from his waist. In fluent motions, Aadya and Solas took graceful steps towards each other, coming close enough to feel each other’s breath brush across their skin, before shifting around each other in a circle and backing up, taking each other’s space in the lines. They stepped towards each other again, hands extended. They touched, Aadya’s skin burning at the contact, and moved in a slow circle before releasing and falling back into line. They stepped around the others in the line beside them and everyone began moving in flowing movements, weaving around each other in semi circles. They came close to their dance partners, turned to face a single direction, and the women rested one of their arms atop their partners. They shuffled with a few steps before parting ways again. As they moved about in the repeated motions with long, graceful strides, Aadya’s gaze was captured by Solas’s. They were dark, lustful, swimming with countless other emotions. She suddenly felt like prey.

 

No. That wasn’t how tonight was going to go. She matched his fixed look, refusing to break away save for when they turned away during the dance. The sweet violin continuing singing, swelling at moments before growing quieter, but all the while, remaining intimate. This particular dance did not require much contact with a dance partner, which Aadya found ironic. The dance was like a flirt. One would stare longingly at their partner, get close,  _ so _ close, only to part ways and spin around and repeat it. When they did touch, it was almost desperate, not wanting to the moment to end...except that it did, forcing them apart and repeating it all over again. Truth be told, there was a fire lighting in Aadya’s belly, demanding her to touch Solas more, to wrap her arms around him, to kiss him. But she wouldn’t admit that to him. She would continue her dance with him. She enjoyed his strong grip each time he got to touch her. She could tell she was beginning to wear him down.

 

Much sooner than she would have liked, the song came to an end, the partners all bowing again to each other. There was cheering and whooping from all around as a more upbeat song came on, people flooding the dance floor again. Aadya and Solas remained where they were, still locked in their staring.

 

“Aadya! What are you doin’?! Dance!” Sera swooped in from behind her and pulled her back into the more free style of dancing. Aadya could see the snarl on Solas’s lips before she was turned away from him and decided this could work in her favor. She relaxed, raised her arms, and danced with Sera.

 

She wasn’t surprised when she turned at one point and saw that Solas had retreated off of the dance floor, back to the same spot, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Aadya was deeply amused. He was  _ brooding _ . Perhaps she shouldn’t tease him too much more, but part of her couldn’t help it. He was usually the one with his flowery words and smooth delivery that was making her flustered. She was enjoying this feeling over power she held over him.

 

She only danced for one more song before leaving the dance floor and approaching Solas. She touched his arm and pulled him out of his stance, slipping her fingers around his before encouraging him to follow her. While there was a moment of hesitation, Solas squeezed her hand and allowed her to lead him.

 

They moved away from the dance floor and up a flight of stairs, the music growing fainter. It was much quieter on the second floor, but Aadya didn’t stop there. She continued up onto the third floor, no longer thinking, just acting on impulse. Surely Josephine would forgive her for what she was planning on doing.

 

“Aadya, are you sure this is-” Solas was cut off when Aadya spun around and pushed him up against the wall, pressing her lips firmly to his. He grunted in surprise, but didn’t push her away. His hands roamed her body slowly. One reached up and tugged at her bun, loosening it until her hair fell free, showering down her back. The other rubbed along her back, venturing lower until he gave a resolute squeeze on her ass. Then and only then did Aadya break away again, panting and grinning once more.

 

“Now, now, vhenan… Who said you could touch me in such a way?” she purred, backing away from him. He looked momentarily stunned at her first use of the word ‘vhenan’.

 

She heard his growl as she turned away from him, heading further down the hallway. She opened a door and peeked inside. It was one of the guest bedrooms and it was empty. She spun on her heel and backed into the room, curling a finger and gesturing with it for Solas to come closer. His hands were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were turning white, but he did not falter as he took quick steps into the room behind her, making sure to lock the door.

 

Aadya’s heart began to pound and she felt like she was beginning to lose her resolve. She knew she wanted this, she had no reason to wait. Just now, in the moment, she felt shy as she continued backing up towards the bed. Thanks to the darkness of the room, the backs of her knees bumped against the bedframe, halting her movement. She could see Solas’s outline as he moved around the side of the bed. After fumbling for a moment, he found a lamp and switched it on, bringing a gentle glow to the room. Aadya blinked, letting her eyes adjust. When she saw Solas’s lustful expression, all of her unease flew out of her.

 

She took slow, swaying steps towards him, stopping just short of him, peering up at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes, breathing heavily into his ear before nibbling on his lobe. “For now, vhenan, I have a few rules,” she murmured, planting slow kisses on his cheek, moving lower down his neck. She could feel his tension as he placed his hands on her hips, gripping tightly. She gave a throaty chuckle and pressed her leg against him, feeling the hard arousal in his pants. “Until I say so, you may not touch me, only watch. Understand?”

 

He growled again lowly, frowning to show his vexation, but he slowly released her hips, his hands falling to his side.

 

“Good,” she breathed, rewarding him with a gentle bite on the crook of his neck where it met his shoulder. She heard the sharp inhale of breath and smiled against his skin. “When you can’t take it any longer, you have to beg to touch me. And you really... _ really _ ...have to mean it. Okay?” When he didn’t say anything, she snaked a hand down to the top of his pants and inserted a few fingers, tugging on the clothing. “Okay?” she emphasized.

 

“As you wish...minx,” he hissed through his teeth, but the sparkle in his eyes told Aadya he wasn’t angry with her. He rather seemed to be enjoying her game. She bit her lip, heat pooling between her legs at the sound of his voice.

 

She took a step back and moved agonizingly slow. She reached up for her zipper on the side of her dress and pulled it down. It peeled away from her skin, leaving her soon enough clad in just her strapless, lacey white bra and her matching underwear. She turned her backside to Solas and bent over, unclasping the sandals while giving him a generous view of her rear. She heard a soft groan come from behind her. Peering over her shoulder as she worked her way out of one sandal, she asked, “Say something, vhenan?”

 

He raised a challenging eyebrow at her, but didn’t open his mouth. His jaw was clamped so tightly, she felt as though she could hear his teeth grinding together. Since he didn’t say anything, she returned to her task and removed her remaining sandal. She turned back to face him and reached for his shirt, pulling it free from his pants. He watched her, still as a statue, as she undid each button, pressing a kiss to the newly exposed skin, all the way down to his stomach. She stood upright and pushed the shirt off his shoulders, leaving his upper half naked. She hummed in appreciation, staring at his broad shoulders and chest and upper arms, all covered in freckles. He finished pulling the shirt free from his arms, tossing it aside somewhere near her discarded dress. He looked as though he leaned forward slightly, but stopped himself.

 

Aadya finger’s carressed lightly across his skin, moving up along his ribs to the frontside of his chest, across his shoulders, and down his back. She saw the goosebumps crawl up his arms and watched the heavy rise and fall of his shoulders as his breathing deepened. She began kissing him again, starting at his shoulder. Each kiss was slow, deliberate, lingering. Working her way down lower, she let her hands rub along the sides of his thighs before bringing up one of them to squeeze at his hard cock. He shifted with a soft moan, which only grew louder when she pressed a single leisurely kiss to it through his pants.

 

She stood back up and turned around. “Take off your pants,” she ordered. “Then you may take off my bra and panties, but only that.”

 

There was a quick clang as Solas undid his belt, the swift sound of a zipper, and the rustling of the clothes as they hit the floor. From the light thuds, she knew he’d also removed his shoes. He didn’t waste a moment as his fingertips brushed her spine, reaching for the hooks of her bra. He quickly undid them and threw her bra away. Her breath caught in her throat as he traced down her spine and grazed his touch at her hips, hooking his fingers around her underwear just as he slid them down around her legs. He let them go to fall at her ankles and she kicked them off. His hands lingered near her body, but not touching her. She faced him for the first time, completely bare. She saw his eyes moving along the continuing lines of her vallaslin on her body. She wondered if he realized he’d bit his bottom lip when his gaze lasted on the markings that swirled around her hips. Likewise, her line of sight ventured downwards and the sight of his erection increased the heat she felt between her legs. She pressed her thighs together and saw the smug look Solas got. 

 

She pushed on his chest and when his legs bumped the bed, he sat down. Aadya placed her hands on his shoulders for balance as she straddled his lap. His hands instantly moved to hold her at her back, but she dug her nails into his skin. “Ah, ah, vhenan. No touching.”

 

His growl was more aggressive, but he obeyed and set his hands at his side, taking hold of the blankets instead. She lessened her grip on him and brought one hand down to wrap her fingers around his cock and placed it between her legs, letting him feel how slick she was. He moaned from deep in his throat, his eyes sliding shut. Aadya set one hand at the back of his head and kept the other on his shoulder for balance as she began to grind on him, leaning over to kiss him.

 

Kiss was too gentle a word. Even though he kept his hands down and off of her as she requested, Solas pressed his lips against her fervently, leaning his head forcefully towards her, determined to not break away from her. Aadya gasped lightly at his energy, which he gladly swallowed. She felt his tongue glide across her lips, silently asking for access. Smiling against his lips, she obliged and opened her mouth, squeaking in surprise when his tongue instantly darted inside. Breathing heavily through their noses, they still didn’t break for air as their tongues fought against each other, Solas mapping out the entire inside of Aadya’s mouth, her grinding intensifying as encouragement. When she began to feel dizzy, Aadya finally pulled back, gulping in fresh air without slowing the movement of her hips. Solas’s dark eyes bore into her, his lips parted and shoulders heaving with his heavy breaths, but still saying nothing.

 

_ Damn his resilence _ , Aadya thought. She stopped her grinding and slid off of him. Just as he was making noise in protest, she snapped, “Lay down.”

 

He was quick to scoot back and lower himself down properly on the bed, propping his back up slightly with pillows. As if to prove he was still listening to her, he kept his hands positioned behind his head, watching her with wonder and anticipation.

 

She crawled onto the bed, hovering above him. She leaned down and began her round of slow kisses once more, though she gave gentle nibbles this time, too. His back arched slightly as she moved lower and lower. She took hold of his erection and began pumping just as slowly as she did when placing her lips on his body. A low, long moan broke free from his lips as he whispered something incomprehensible. With another surge of confidence, Aadya opened her mouth and set her lips around his cock, taking about half of it in immediately. She wasn’t fully prepared as he inhaled sharply and jerked, his hands coming out from behind his head and seizing the blankets around them. Once he settled, she hummed questionably, wanting to know what he had said as she began sucking and twirling her tongue around his length.

 

“Careful, vhenan…,” she heard him mutter.

 

She peered up towards him as she began to bob her head up and down, watching his expressions. He’d called her vhenan. She felt it best to thank him immensely for his words. His head tilted backwards and he held tighter to the blankets. When he adjusted to her movements, he opened his eyes halfway to gaze at her, his tongue sliding across his lips. Aadya sucked hard and pulled her lips away from his cock with a small  _ pop _ , drawing forth another pleasurable groan from him. She crawled back up towards him and spread her legs, straddling him once more. His fingers twitched and he breathed so deeply. Aadya saw the pleading gaze, but she wasn’t going to let him have it just like that.

 

“Ask,” she ordered, her one word to him.

 

“Please, vhenan,” he breathed without hesitation, steadily bringing his hands up towards her. “ _ Please _ let me touch you. Let me love you like you deserve. Let me ravish you - worship you - until morning. Please.”

 

Aadya swelled with pride and hovered over him, bringing her face closer to his. “You make a good case, Solas, but…”

 

“ _ Please _ ,” he begged, barely audible.

 

Aadya giggled lustfully.

 

“Go ahead.”


End file.
